It's All Gone Wrong
by Olivia Sutton
Summary: Frodo and Sam have been captured and are held in the tower of Barad dur. But Sauron still doesn't have the ring. Nonslash.


Characters: Frodo Baggins, Samwise Gamgee  
  
Novel or film: Definitely FILM this time, but set sorta' in RotK  
  
Settings: AU definitely. RotK.  
  
Warnings: R, Violence, character death, angst  
  
AU, definitely. A very dark piece, hence the warning. Warning is for violence. This is *not* a slash story. I'd like to think these characters, could admit their love **as friends** especially in such desperate circumstances. Frodo and Sam have been captured, and are held in Sauron's Dark Tower. But Sauron still doesn't have the Ring. This story owes more than just a little to "No Hope" by By Lilvior--imitation is flattery. And Lilvior, if you're out there, drop me a line. I'd like to think of this as a companion piece to "No Hope", you inspired me.  
  
The Tolkien estate owns these characters. Please don't sue, I have no money to sue for. Don't own 'em, just borrowing 'em, nuff said. (Can't say ya won't get 'em back undamaged, and that's called angst).  
It's all Gone Wrong--  
  
By "Olivia Sutton"  
"Frodo, Mr. Frodo." Sam shook his Master, trying to wake him. Frodo was unconscious, lying, battered and bruised, on the floor of their dungeon in Barad-dûr.  
  
With a start, Frodo awoke, his eyes glazed. "Sam--.I thought they'd taken you from me."  
  
Sam sighed, "They did--.I won't tell you what the Dark Lord's servants did to me, Mr. Frodo. But I'm back now, I'm here with you."  
  
Frodo sat up a little higher, then leaned on his friend's chest, "Oh, Sam-- .How did it come to this?"  
  
Sam ignored the words, "Frodo, I can--.I can make it all go away for you. I can stop this. There's a way, an escape, if you will--." Sam looked at Frodo, searchingly, letting his love for his friend shine in his eyes.  
  
"Sam, you are a marvel! You found a way out of here?"  
  
Sam sighed, pain ripping at his heart at the hope in Frodo's voice. "No, no I haven't. Not a way out, not like you mean. There's no way to get out of here, not whole, not safe."  
  
"Then what? Sam, what are you saying?"  
  
Tears came unbidden to Sam's eyes, then he pulled the dagger from out of his clothes. "I--.I lifted this, Mr. Frodo. I think my guards wanted me to have it. Maybe the Dark Lord thought that death at the hand of a friend would be cruel. But--.Frodo," Sam's voice caught, then he forced himself to be strong, "Frodo, we can escape, together. A final end to our pain."  
  
Frodo looked at Sam in wonder, "Sam--.Sam I won't deny that I had thought about it, about dying, but I didn't know a way. Sam, I ask, though, one thing, What about the Ring?"  
  
Again, Sam sighed, "He won't ever find it, Mr. Frodo. The Ring is beyond any of us, now, it's not destroyed, but it won't be found, neither, not in this age of the world anyway." Sam's mind went back, back to the tunnels of Cirith Ungol, the chase by Orcs, the darkness, and to a crack in the tunnel, a crack that seemed to go on forever. He'd dropped a stone into it to be sure, and never heard it land. Sam had ripped the Ring from around his neck and dropped it into that crack. He knew it wouldn't be destroyed, knew that his actions meant the Dark Lord would still reign, and Middle- Earth would be overcome with shadow. But he knew that they would never reach Mt. Doom now. Again, Sam raised the knife, "We could be together, forever, Mr. Frodo. I can--.I could end your pain, my pain, forever."  
  
Frodo looked at Sam grimly, "Yes, Sam." Then he leaned further into the larger Hobbit's chest, looked up at him, leaned to the side and kissed Sam. "I love you, my dear, dear Sam."  
  
Sam enveloped Frodo in a hug, "I love you too, Mr. Frodo."  
  
"Sam, you must, now, before we are discovered. Do you understand?"  
  
Sam nodded, his eyes filled with tears. "Here, lie down, Mr. Frodo."  
  
Frodo lay down, quietly.  
  
Sam knelt, then muttered, "Be brave."  
  
Frodo nodded, "And you, Sam, and you."  
  
Sam took the dagger, placed it against the chest of the older Hobbit, "Are you sure, now, Mr. Frodo? I won't do this, unless you are sure."  
  
"I'm sure Sam. End this. Please."  
  
Wordlessly, silently, surrounded by the darkness, and damp, and smell of their prison, Sam complied to his master's voice, and pushed the dagger home, into Frodo's heart. He pulled it out, quickly, and to be sure, pushed it home a second time. Frodo's bright red blood gushed over his hand. Pulling out the blade, Sam reversed it, and felt his own heart beating with one hand, taking the dagger, covered in his friend's blood, he pushed the dagger, deep, deep into his own chest, into his own heart. He moaned, softly, pulled out the dagger, and thrust it again into his chest. He blood mingled with Frodo's, on Frodo's chest, and in the dirt on the ground. Dropping the dagger, he lay down next to Frodo.  
  
"Thank you, Sam, thank you. I do love you, you know."  
  
Sam looked at Frodo, amazed that he could still speak, even with such pain. "I love you, Frodo." Sam gathered Frodo to his chest, and waited. Within moments, the slight form of the other Hobbit slumped. Sam, dizzy from blood loss, placed his lips against Frodo's, but the other Hobbit's lips were turning cold. Sam kissed him, and breathed his last, collapsing against the other Hobbit, and falling to the floor. 


End file.
